


Fireworks

by KryptidWriter



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Human, Established Relationship, F/F, Fireworks, Friendship, Light-Hearted, Nice Boscha (The Owl House), POV Third Person Limited, Romantic Fluff, YouTuber Luz Noceda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptidWriter/pseuds/KryptidWriter
Summary: After several moments of unashamed gawking, Amity turns to Luz, their eyes meeting as a firework whistles into the sky and explodes into falling streaks of orange and green ribbons.And she simply marvels as to how she’s gotten here.OrLuz and Amity, one-year after the events of I’m on could nine (up like zero gravity).
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56
Collections: I’m on cloud nine (up like zero gravity)





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Making a one-shot of a story I finished five months ago? It’s more likely than you think.

A burst of laughter accompanied by a chorus of canine yelps nearby draws the attention of the group. Pass a collection of rubble and on an empty patch of grass lies a morphing mass of fur amongst a pair of scrawny legs. Even from her distance, Luz recognizes the dark jeans and black high top sneakers beneath the curly coat of a chocolate Labradoodle propped atop them, Augustus’s minimal and youthful fashion taste well known to her. 

Seeing that Augustus is considerably preoccupied with seemingly no escape from the avalanche of street dogs that have claimed him as their current object of obsession, the Latina makes a mental note to visit him sometime later when he has somehow managed to escape the mass of fluff. 

“Yo, Boscha!” yells a stout girl, half of her face painted with the Italian flag with a stylistic messiness that can really only be seen in the light cast by the street lamps illuminating the abandoned parking-lot. Vashti - or Viney, as all her friends seemed to call her- wears a bandanna to match around the tricep of one of her arms, the fabric matching the paint smeared across her face. “Get your ass over here!”

She hadn’t met the girl face-to-face at her girlfriend’s birthday party the previous year, but Amity was kind enough to introduce her indirectly after Boscha and Viney entered a boasting match, the pair starting their fireworks competition before the sun had reached the horizon. Knowing that information, Luz completely understands their friendship and doesn’t question it first.

Boscha, clothes wrinkled and messy and looking nothing short of what Augustus would call “an entire circus”, laughs mockingly before pulling out a large firework from a box burgeoning with a variety of fireworks. Nearby, on the grass beside the parking-lot, the others are playing with sparklers, Augustus doing an improvised dance while the Twins chase one another around with the ignited sticks. 

Luz and Amity stand among a cluster of large rocks further away- understandably so, considering who was igniting the dangerous explosives. Speaking of the devil, Boscha and Viney gathered the remaining fireworks and handed them to their surrounding friends, a buzz of excitement emanating over the parking-lot. 

Shortly afterwards, a smoky ball of light rockets into the night sky, exploding into a splash of green as it reaches the peak of its flight. Several more are launched and quickly the group erupts into chorus of varied approval- or if you’re Augustus, concerned screaming and a chorus of scared barking- the sounds of vocalized awe underlining the explosion brightening the nighttime atmosphere. 

Luz’s chest flutters with a nostalgic glee, recalling the firework displays of her childhood. She wants to get closer towards her friend group in particular, but she opts to stay where she is, feeling the inescapable gravity of Amity’s presence beside him. 

Turning besides her, Luz watches as bursts of rainbow lights waver across Amity’s face, bathing her in saturated colors as the fireworks explode above them in thundering glory. Soon, seeing the sparkling lights reflecting in Amity’s golden eyes becomes more enticing than seeing the display itself. 

After several moments of unashamed gawking, Amity turns to Luz, their eyes meeting as a firework whistles into the sky and explodes into falling streaks of orange and green ribbons.

Luz thinks about the first time she saw this girl, taking in the sight of her and memorizing every small detail of her face- golden eyes, pillowy soft lips, the way that one lock of mint hair rests over her foreheads- as if it’s be the final time she’d be able to lay eyes upon her.

Gingerly, she takes Amity’s hand in hers, confident as to expressing more affectionate behavior in public spaces. Amity looks down to their hands, expression unchanging. Slowly, her hand adjusts Luz’s grip to thread their hands togetherness, fingers slotting together almost perfectly. 

As the show reached it's finale- Viney igniting an entire row of fireworks at once- the sky above the abandoned parking-lot is engulfed with colorful spirals, crossettes, and webs of explosive lights. Luz feels Amity lean into her side and she can’t help but marvel about how she’s gotten here.


End file.
